Innocent Echo
by KittyMarks
Summary: When Harry is catapulted back thirty years into the past he is confronted with the task of raising his younger self. Soon ghosts from the future appear and Harry is forced to deal with his own darkness and twisted desires. HarryxHarry.


**A/N**: Just another random idea that popped into my head. I was thinking about all the timetravel Harry Potter fics out there and I have yet to see one like this, so I decided to write it. The pairing will probably be HarryxHarry because older Harry is a narcisist and likes to screw around with peoples heads. Hehehe, or maybe its just for my own amusement . . . XD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter . . . Though all things considered that's probably a good thing.

**Warnings**: Cursing, blood, mature scenes in later chapters.

* * *

_Innocent Echos_

_By KittyMarks._

Prologue:

In the broken ruins of a ancient castle in Ireland, under the moonless sky, two figures stood staring at each other, they didn't speak and seemed to know each other well, between them sat a large cauldron filled with a clear liquid that shone like the sparse stars. One was tall and thin, his long ebony hair brushed the small of his back and his emerald eyes glittered in through the darkness, his leather pants creaked when he shifted and he did not wear a shirt or shoes though the night was cold, the other was as fair as his companion was dark, his white blond hair fell down to his chin and his steel blue eyes were apathetic, he stood a few inches shorter and wore a long black cloak that concealed his slim frame. The blonde smirked and leaned back against a crumbling pillar, he looked in interest at the cauldron. "What exactly _is_ that Potter?" he drawled and the dark haired man barked a laugh.

"Well Malfoy its a potion, I can see seven years of education under a potions master hasn't been wasted on you." the man named Potter remarked as he idly stirred the glassy mixture. The man named Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to ward off the cold. "Pray tell, why your making a potion in the middle of the night? Stop being so vague Harry, you may think it makes you seem mysterious but all it does is make you look like a git." he muttered and Harry laughed again, the movement shook out his dark hair and brought to light various plaits, bows and beads that were intwined in the black strands. His emerald eyes slanted as he laughed and gave him a sly look, like a fox or cat.

"First name basis now, eh _Draco_? I'm making it because I can and because some people out there would sell there mothers for a vial of this, its a faerie glamour potion, a very strong one." he explained and Draco nodded slowly, uncurled his arms and tapped his fingers against the weathered stone. "Why are you here?" Harry asked, his voice held no interest, as though he was making a statement rather than asking a question. Draco rolled his eyes again and shrugged "I was bored and decided to check up on you." he sounded a bit _too_ innocent, his tone a bit _too_ light and Harry fixed him with a flat stare.

The blonde haired man shifted uncomfortably and the slid a thick, pale yellow envelope out of his sleeve, he proffered it to Harry who looked at the paper like it was infected with some horrible disease. "Is it from Dumbledore?" he asked and Draco nodded tiredly "He wouldn't take no for an answer, told me to _reason_ with you and asked me to make you _see sense_. Fucking impossble if you ask me, Like your going to actually listen to anyone other than yourself." Draco said irritably, flicking a few errant strands of hair out of his eyes. "I wish he would stop making me his messanger boy." Harrys lips curled back off his teeth, displaying sharpened canines as he wrenched the envelope off Draco and tore it open, he read the letter with a disgusted scowl on his face and, with a small pulse of magic the paper caught fire and burned to ashes in his hands.

"Sonovabitch . . . He wants me to come back to my _friends_ and help rebuild the wizarding world because its my _destiny_ and I _owe_ them. Like I owe those cheating bastards anything! This is the fourth fucking letter he's sent this week!" Harry bit out as he violently stirred the potion, Dracos eyes widened and made a small alarmed noise as the once clear liquid turned black and thickened so it was like tar. "Harry! Watch out, look what you've done!" he yelled and the black haired man looked down at the cauldron in surprise. "Oops." he murmered and Draco fought the urge to strangle the vampire. "Yes 'oops' you imbecile, you have to be careful with potions!" he snapped and ran a pale hand through his hair agitatedly. He just knew that being around Harry was detrimental to his health.

Harry frowned and poked the gloopy substance curiously with his index finger, it was warm but not boiling and it smelled like melted chocolate, he the licked the potion off his finger and smiled happily, it tasted like melted choclate too. Draco stared at him in horror and stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving." If he stayed any longer he'd end up having a heart attack or get caught in some weird potions disaster."Try not to blow yourself up while I'm gone, Severus said he'd be in the area next week so you'll probably see him then." he said with a small wave of his hand as he apparated away leaving the green eyed man alone in the ruins.

Harry nodded absently to his departed comrade and looked down at his imitation chocolate, he blinked in surprise when he saw the concoction was bubbling and thickening, when it had once smelled like chocolate now it was something rotten and fetied. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at how the potion was expanding, soon it threatened to overflow onto the ground. "This isn't good." he muttered taking a hasty step backwards just as the potion exploded and covered everything within a hundred meters of the cauldron in the tar like substance. The black goop eroded the castle walls like acid and when the steam from the explosion died down all that was left was a large black circle where the castle used to be. Harry was no where in sight.

* * *

A/N: I know the 'potions accident' is widely overused in timetravel fanifctions but I tried loads of alternatives and this one just flowed the best.

PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^


End file.
